


ALL N ABO

by 00000000000



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00000000000/pseuds/00000000000





	ALL N ABO

“滾，你不要再出現在我面前”

 

車學沇態度冷淡的對著面前的男人說話，當男人想要靠過去時，便伸手推開他，這樣明瞭的拒絕讓男人知道這個關係已經無法挽回。

 

這個男人是車學沇交往快十年的男朋友，對方非常體貼，有穩定的工作，興趣也相同，看似非常契合的兩人只有唯一一個不同理念就是孩子，車學沇非常喜歡小孩，但對方因為事業的關係並不想要。

 

為了減少車學沇的發情，便偷偷增加藥劑的劑量，而這件事是車學沇因為劑量過高昏倒送醫後才知道，而藥劑過量的副作用就是使腺體損壞進而影響生育率， 不能永久標記，發情期也會不定期的發生，車學沇變看透他不過是個自私的人，便決定和他分手。

 

在把所有有關那個人的東西都處理掉後，正想該如何排解心裡的難過，電話及突然響了，看一眼來電顯示，是鄭澤運，他的竹馬，現在和他們大學學弟一起經營一間酒吧。

 

“喂？”

 

“學沇哥！我是在煥尼～你好久沒來了，我好想你喔”

 

李在煥是他大學時期認識的學弟之一，一聽到可愛學弟的撒嬌，車學沇的心情就好了一些。

 

“我晚點可以過去，還有啊，別隨便拿澤運的手機亂打電話喔，不然等一下被修理”

 

才剛說完就從電話另一端聽到李在煥的慘叫，之後便換鄭澤運接聽，他們稍微聊幾句車學沇就出發了。

 

“哥就叫你不要晚上來了，要不是門上有鈴鐺根本不知道你到了”

 

“對啊多嚇人”

 

ㄧ推開門就受到惡魔組學弟李弘彬和韓相爀的洗禮，每次來都一定要有手刀來「教育」一下，但他們依舊這樣對他，不過如果真的哪一天他們不再攻擊他還比較不習慣，在廚房的鄭澤運聽到那兩個惡魔「幸福」的哀嚎便知道車學沇來了。

 

“元植跟在煥呢？怎麼不在這裡？”

 

車學沇放眼望去都沒有那兩人的身影，不過看了一眼桌上亂七八糟的牌堆，大概就知道這兩個傻瓜兄弟又輸了遊戲被叫去跑腿了。

 

在傻瓜兄弟回來以後客人也漸漸上門，雖然想關店好好的陪車學沇，但如果被知道了一定會被念，所以就決定工作到換班後再去陪他。

 

車學沇就坐在角落靜靜的看著他們認真工作的樣子，原本決定只喝幾杯等他們下班再一起喝的，但一想到自己身體的狀況又忍不住一杯接著一杯的喝。

 

喝了一陣子後發現自己有點醉了，走到廁所去洗把臉清醒一下，正當要走出去的時候就突然軟腳，身體的溫度不正常的上升，呼吸也跟著急促，完蛋了，車學沇心想，發-情期來了。

 

鄭澤運在吧檯看了眼車學沇原本坐的位置，發現人久久還沒回來有點擔心，心想著不會是喝到身體不舒服吧就決定到廁所去關心一下，一打開門就聞到令人把持不住的甜味，在鄭澤運分化之前他有幫忙照顧過發情期的車學沇，所以他很清楚這個味道是誰的。

 

“車學沇！”

 

此刻的鄭澤運因為omega的氣味以及壓在車學沇身上的男人感到無比的憤怒，他立刻衝上前把那個男人拉開並迅速的把車學沇抱離開廁所直直的往2樓的休息室衝去。

 

其他四個人看到鄭澤運慌忙的跑到樓上也跟上前去，打開門就立刻感受到濃濃的甜味以及車學沇的呻吟聲，全身的血液馬上集中在下腹，鄭澤運正想把他們趕出去的時候卻被車學沇阻止。

 

“嗯...幫我...澤運...嗚...你們一起....操我...啊嗯...”

 

“學沇...不要這樣，我們不希望你後悔”

 

車學沇帶著哭腔求他們，雖然這樣的他很性感很吸引人，但他們都是真心愛他的，並不想趁著他在發情期的時候佔便宜，但其實車學沇都知道他們對自己的愛意，雖然會這樣求他們多半是因為本能的反應，但他還是深知自己是可以接受他們的。

 

“可以...如果是你們....哈啊...快點...”

 

在車學沇第二次央求下他們決定動手了，這時候可以看出這五人的默契非常好，鄭澤運先是吻上車學沇的脣，舌頭靈巧的勾著對方的，時不時還舔著他的上顎，車學沇被吻的喘不過氣鄭澤運也不打算放過他。

 

傻瓜兄弟則是進攻上半身，他們將車學沇的襯衫釦子全部解開，看著他因鄭澤運的吻而起伏的胸部以及那粉嫩的兩點，兩人就像發現美食般舔了舔嘴唇，李在煥先含住了其中一邊，大力的吸吮著舌頭也不忘一直頂弄，惹的身下的人顫抖不止，而另一邊的金元植則是張大手一直搓揉，時不時的掃過乳暈，但不管怎樣就是不去碰觸已經挺立起來的乳尖。

 

按捺不住空虛的車學沇推開鄭澤運，眼睛因為生理的淚水看起來水汪汪的，眼裡滿滿的渴求，渴求他能粗暴的去對待他那一直被忽略的那點，可是這還不夠，金元植想聽車學沇說的，於是他就湊到他的耳邊，用性感的低音去誘惑他說出內心的渴望。

 

“植兒...求求你...嗚....用力的....碰它...啊！”

 

車學沇忍著羞恥感開口，金元植達到目的後便開始用力的去搓揉他的乳尖，手指去摳弄縫隙，被這樣粗暴的對待反而使性慾更加高漲，負責下半身的兩個忙內早就把所有遮蔽物通通移除，但是一直都沒有動作，只是一直盯著那因濕漉漉的穴口，觀察他因為上身的刺激而收縮吐出的淫液。

 

“哇～學沇哥好像很喜歡粗暴一點的呢，剛剛元植ㄧ用力下面的小嘴就吐出更多的水”

 

“啊啊，弘彬哥你看，這裡也一直流淚呢，看起來真可憐”

 

忙內一搭一唱的說出淫穢的字眼，車學沇真的不知道自己平常最疼愛的兩個孩子竟然會說這種話，想反駁但嘴巴又被鄭澤運堵住所以只能發出嗚咿聲。

 

韓相爀先用舌頭將車學沇的整根舔的水亮，再張大嘴巴含著，之後用舌頭一直刺激馬眼，嘴巴也用力吸著，而李弘彬則是用手去揉捏那彈力十足的翹臀，捏夠了將臀辦左右撐開，將下面那張貪吃的小嘴更加清楚的展現在他眼前，用舌頭將穴口附近的淫水舔掉，在周圍舔個一圈之後就將舌頭插進去抽插。

 

身體被各種愛撫讓車學沇整個人都彈了起來，全身上下一直顫抖，第一次感受到如此強烈的快感讓車學沇很快的就達到高潮，在那瞬間這空氣裡充滿了專屬車學沇的甜味，使他們忍不住停下手邊的「工作」去品嚐，也開始各自散發出味道想要和車學沇的融合在一起。

 

此刻的空氣瀰漫著甜甜的雞尾酒的味道，讓已經醉了的車學沇腦袋更是暈乎乎，這五個Alpha各自的味道都是酒味，混合在一起並不會不協調，在加上自己的味道，更加讓人把持不住。

 

不過因為發情期的關係，只有一次的高潮當然不能讓Omega就此滿足，反而是更加渴望有人能好好的肏他那已經濕到不能再濕的後穴。

 

“弘彬....啊...不要再舔了...快點進來....嗯...”

 

車學沇扭動著身體，希望引起他們的注意然後繼續的去愛撫他，如此露骨的邀請他們當然不會拒絕，尤其是李弘彬，被哥哥直接指名進到他的身體讓他腫脹的下體又脹大了。

 

李弘彬扶好下身便立刻插進去，絞緊的後穴讓他爽到差點直接射出來，被插入的車學沇發出了滿足的呻吟。

 

“嗯....嗯....好舒服...彬尼的....啊...好大”

 

看到車學沇滿足的表情鼓舞了李弘彬，每次都狠狠的撞擊，車學沇受不了如此強烈的快感只能手指緊緊的抓著床單。

 

“我也很舒服喔，哥的裡面真的是緊的不像話啊”

 

李弘彬故意在車學沇的耳邊說出令人羞恥的話語，他發現當他說出這些露骨的話車學沇就會無意識的夾緊後穴，不過車學沇也是有發現弟弟惡意的玩弄，在某次的故意加大力道把李弘彬夾射了。

 

“嗯嗯..彬尼的好熱....”

 

車學沇享受的臉讓大家忍不住吞了口口水，剛發洩過的李弘彬也再次硬了，不過還有其他人要顧，只好報復性的用力頂一下車學沇才退出。

 

看著努力吞吐自己那根的忙內，車學沇打算好好獎勵他，用著勾人的眼神示意韓相爀是下一個，大家因為也很疼忙內於是也沒說什麼，只是他們各個要求車學沇用手和嘴來稍微「安撫」一下，李在煥和金元植就各佔一隻手，鄭澤運則是嘴，李弘彬因為發洩過了就自己開始玩起胸前的紅櫻。

 

韓相爀先欣賞了這淫蕩的畫面才開始享用這美味的哥，沒有客氣的直接把自己的粗大插到最底，意料之中得到了車學沇完全沒殺傷力的怒瞪，即使想要開口抱怨但嘴裡還含著鄭澤運的肉棒，感覺到身下的人不認真，鄭澤運捏住車學沇的下巴，示意繼續他的工作。

 

“哥啊～抱歉啦，接下來你可要好好撐住喔”

 

韓相爀在用可愛的奶音向車學沇道歉後，不給他緩衝的機會，下身就開始狠狠的抽插，每次出來都只留龜頭，裡頭的嫩肉就會死命的吸住不想讓他出來，隨後韓相爀就會用力插進去，雖然力道大到讓車學沇會飛出去，但韓相爀死死的抓牢他的腰，讓他的下身完全的接收衝擊，很痛但卻給他帶來快感。

 

全身上下都被撫摸填滿，被快感淹沒的車學沇此刻只能隨著本能的去討好身邊的Alpha，散發出的味道也越來越濃烈，為了讓嘴巴和手能快點解脫，車學沇加快套弄的速度，嘴巴也張更大讓鄭澤運的陰莖直接頂在他的喉嚨，舌頭也一直挑逗著前端的小孔，刺激來的太突然讓鄭澤運來不及抽出就這樣射在車學沇臉和嘴，同一時間身旁的傻瓜兄弟以及不知道何時用陰莖開始摩擦胸前紅櫻的李弘彬也射了。

 

“哥這樣好美啊～”

 

“其實這樣的「色差」特別適合哥喔”

 

“要不要嚐一嚐我們的味道啊”

 

“話說爀兒也太久了吧！”

 

大家在忙著餵食以及欣賞沾滿自己體液的車學沇時，李在煥看著一直認真肏幹的韓相爀，只能說忙內就是年輕力壯，肏這麼久了力道還是一樣，車學沇的臀部都被撞紅了，雖然有點心疼但還是不減李在煥想進去的慾望。

 

“唔嗯....爀兒...快點射..嗯嗯...”

 

感覺身下的人快受不了了，韓相爀在抽插幾下後終於射了，車學沇也跟著一起高潮，還沒從高潮的快感醒過來的車學沇根本無法思考誰是下一個，剩下三個人互看一下，鄭澤運說讓弟弟們沒關係，金元植則是覺得兩個哥都讓的話有點過意不去，於是就決定讓李在煥當下一個。

 

“一直插同一個地方會麻的，哥我們換個動作吧～”

 

李在煥貼心的等車學沇回神後，幫助他轉個身，讓他呈跪趴的姿勢，因為已經沒什麼力氣了，所以上身是趴在鄭澤運的大腿上，只有臀部被抬高，金元植則在旁邊在車學沇的背脊上留下印記，兩個忙內因為已經滿足過了就待在旁邊觀賞，怕再繼續愛撫車學沇大概會直接昏過去，後面兩個哥就吃虧了。

 

“嗚...在煥尼....快...進來...哥裡面好癢....”

 

李在煥故意不馬上進去，只用龜頭在穴口附近磨蹭，看著車學沇忍耐不住的扭腰，又用著撒嬌的語氣去求自己，李在煥不再忍耐的插進去，明明已經有兩個人滿足過，裡面的嫩肉還是不知足的去吸吮外來的物體。

 

“哥的小嘴好貪吃啊，明明已經吃過兩個人的還是緊緊的吸住我”

 

“才....嗯...才沒有...”

 

車學沇覺得自己實在是太淫蕩了，即使開口反駁了，嘴裡的呻吟和扭動的腰，使得此刻的辯解更加的讓他無地自容。

 

“嗯....嗯...啊...”

 

車學沇因為趴著腺體就這樣暴露在Alpha的面前，出於本能的李在煥在脖子周圍一直輕輕的啃咬，但理智一直告誡他不行，他不想為難車學沇在他們之間做出選擇，應該說所有人都不希望如此，雖然他們知道車學沇已經不能永久標記。

 

李在煥不像前面兩個人一樣快速猛烈，他喜歡慢慢的品嚐，就像平常吃零食一樣，細細的享受車學沇甬道帶給他的快感，雖然這樣可以稍微讓車學沇恢復一些體力，可是久了就開始覺得不滿足，他開始收縮著後穴，本能的散發濃厚的甜味，希望刺激Alpha粗暴的本性。

 

車學沇成功的使李在煥應有的本能甦醒，開始用力的抽插，每抽出一次淫液和前面的人的精液都會被帶出，使李在煥的胯部都濕漉漉的，也讓他更加順暢快速的進出。

 

“啊.....啊....好棒...煥尼也...嗯...做的很好...”

 

被誇獎的李在煥加快了速度，扣在腰上的手大力到留下了紅印，被如此粗暴的對待讓車學沇反而更加的興奮，後穴分泌了更多的液體澆灌在李在煥的粗大，過多的液體順著腿跟流了不少。

 

過沒多久李在煥就被車學沇因高潮而緊縮的後穴夾射了，依依不捨的磨蹭了一下才把半硬的陰莖拔出來，失去堵塞的後穴留出了大量的體液，穴口可以明顯看出正在努力的收縮，感覺像是捨不得這些精液流出，這樣淫靡的景象讓在車學沇身後的金元植快把持不住，但又礙於還有一個哥哥不能馬上的品嚐。

 

“嗚...澤運...和植兒....要一起進來嗎？”

 

看著弟弟一臉糾結的樣子讓車學沇鬼使神差的說出了這樣的話，他們雖然很想但又怕會傷到車學沇，在兩人猶豫的時候，車學沇的身體已經開始不滿足的扭動了，他努力撐起身體勾住鄭澤運的脖子，討好的去舔吻著他的唇，努力用身體去「說服」這兩人好好的疼愛自己。

 

既然車學沇都如此的主動了，他們當然是不會去拒絕他，鄭澤運仰躺在床上讓車學沇趴在身上，扶好下身就直接肏進去，金元植則是跪在車學沇身後用著性器去摩擦穴口周圍，小心翼翼的為車學沇擴張，並時不時的問他有沒有不舒服，鄭澤運也協助去按壓穴口讓車學沇能放鬆，等完全插進去後金元植和鄭澤運已經忍到滿頭大汗了，即使如此他們還是忍到車學沇習慣才開始。

 

“啊啊！不行.....嗚....好舒服....要被操壞了....”

 

感受到內壁比較鬆軟，並開始吸附穴裡的異物，兩人互看了一眼便開始有默契的一進一出，車學沇第一次體驗這種方式，穴裡一直處於滿滿的狀態，敏感點不斷地被刺激，一開始感覺漲漲的不太舒服，但之後那快感讓車學沇爽到手腳都緊緊蜷縮著，嘴裡的呻吟和空氣中的信息素也越來越甜膩，後穴也本能地蠕動去討好體內的巨物。

 

雖然前面已經射了好幾次，但前列腺一直被刺激著讓車學沇忍不住又射了一次，因為一直都處於滿滿的狀態，車學沇因高潮而緊縮的後穴也讓兩人跟著一起射了出來，同時車學沇也累得昏了過去。

 

隔天醒來的時候，車學沇沒有馬上意識到昨天的瘋狂，他坐起身看了一眼四周，再看向自己身體上的種種痕跡，突然所有記憶竄進他的腦裡，他羞愧的用棉被緊緊包住全身。

 

其他人為車學沇準備好早餐一進門便看到床上鼓鼓的不明物體，他們大概也知道車學沇在想什麼，李在煥先跑上前抱住車學沇，大力的蹭他，先是感受到車學沇抖了一下之後傳出小聲的說對不起，李在煥愣了一下看向其他人想要求助，他們走了過來，但也不知道要怎麼做，鄭澤運把棉被拉起來，安撫的摸了車學沇的頭，大家心想還是大哥厲害。

 

“我們愛你，車學沇，不管你的身體是不是正常的”

 

車學沇一直把頭埋在手臂上，聽到鄭澤運的話抬起頭來，眼睛因為想哭而水汪汪的，整張臉看起來像是被處罰的小孩，委屈的樣子讓人心癢癢的。

 

其實車學沇知道他們的心意，但他覺得自己不配這樣讓他們去愛，因為自己沒辦法為他們做身為omega的「任務」。

 

“哥，真的沒關係，你不管怎樣我們都會愛你”

 

大家都訝異的看著韓相爀，因為看車學沇一臉糾結的樣子，才出了平常不怎麼會說的肉麻話，被盯著看的韓相爀臉紅的要命，他委屈地看著車學沇，車學沇坐起身抱住韓相爀，將頭埋在他的肩上，小小聲的說謝謝，其他人聽到都開心的又親又抱車學沇和韓相爀，直呼不愧是忙內果然撒嬌一流，韓相爀被搞的腦羞，便把車學沇禁錮在懷裡不讓他們碰。

 

車學沇也只是傻笑著看著他們吵鬧，其實並不是不相信他們，應該說他很早就知道這幾個人是喜歡他，只是目前還無法不對他們感到愧疚，但在聽到忙內難得的告白，讓他決定去好好接受他們，不過他得想想該怎麼去解決體力上的問題，因為現在車學沇感覺自己的身體快要散了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
